Girls and Boys!
by Zanica Valentine
Summary: Its cool! read it lol I suck at sumerys so I am not even gonna attempt! Rating might go up later!


One day Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Keiko were walking along a trail in Starburst Park. Yusuke and Keiko lagged behind whispering and kissing and just talking about random things. Kurama and Hiei were walking along in companionable silence when suddenly there came a scream and a crash. Hiei looked over at Kurama to see what was going on and saw that Kurama was on the ground with a girl who had bright sea green hair. Yukina. She jumped up and hid behind Kurama who had also just stood up. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Kurama! I was playing tag with Jamie Chelsea and Kat and I fell!" Yukina exclaimed quickly. "Who are Jamie, Chelsea an-" Kurama began just to be interrupted by the arrival of three other girls.  
  
The first new girl had bright purple hair and neon pink eyes; she was also quite short, shorter even than Hiei by a centimeter. "I'm Chelsea" the girl told them. Then she walked up to Hiei and said, "I was told that I was shorter then even Hiei, so I assume that is you?" "What makes you assume that?" Hiei replied coldly. "well...You're quite short and I'm the only one here shorter." Chelsea answered just as coldly. Hiei deathglared at her and she met his glare with one of her own. Hiei blinked then nodded curtly, " I am Hiei." " Nice to meet you! You all can call me Chels if you want! Chelsea's such a long name." Chels told them. The second girl had short pink hair and piercing blue eyes. She was only about two inches shorter than Kurama. The girl stepped forward and said "Hello I'm Jamie" She walked up to Kurama and said " You must be Kurama, Yukina told me I was almost as tall as you" "Yes I am Kurama nice to meet you" he said and extended his hand for her to shake. Jamie shook Kurama's hand, then squealed" Oh my gosh you were right Yukina, You know me better than I thought!" Jamie and Yukina looked at each other, then at Chels and the third girl and the four burst out laughing. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other then at the four giggling girls. Kurama said, " Would any of you mind telling me what's so funny?" "Nothing it's nothing." Yukina gasped. "I think they're just crazy baka's" "Lighten up Hiei! By the way my name's Kat!" The third girl said laughing. Kat had bright red hair and pretty green eyes."What's going on?" Panted Yusuke running up. "Oh hi Yukina what are you doing here?" asked Keiko. "Hi Keiko, hi Yusuke this is Jamie, Chels, and Kat! Soooooooooooooo... now that you've met everyone what do you think?" Yukina exclaimed excitedly. Chels said " Well I think Hiei is adorable"*walks up to him and pinches his cheek, gets rewarded with a death glare* Jamie said "Kurama-Total sweetie, not bad looking either" Kat said "Yusuke-Totally taken but pretty cute and Keiko is nice, pretty, and very lucky in the boyfriend department!" Kurama was blushing, Yusuke looked indifferent, and Keiko looked embarrassed but pleased. Suddenly Koenma appeared in his teenage form. He said "My you're pretty", grabbed Kat and vanished again. "Ummmm... That was weird..." Keiko said.  
  
Chels walked over to Hiei and said "I still think you're adorable, but you need to lay off the glares!" Hiei blushed slightly. "YOU'RE BLUSHING! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! You didn't strike me as the kind of person who blushes!" Hiei blushed deeper and Chels laughed looking away. "Hey Yukina does Hiei blush often?" Chels asked"No not at all..." Yukina replied "What about Kurama? Can I make him blush?"Jamie asked. Yukina grinned wickedly and said " Of course! Kurama blushes all the time! He giggles too!" "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Would he blush if I told him he was sexy?" Kurama turned a deep pinkish red color. "Ha Ha I guess he would!" Yukina laughed. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They walked back to Kurama's house in silence. Yusuke and Keiko were too busy to talk or do anything actually, Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama walked along lost in thought, and Jamie and Chels kept looking at Kurama and Hiei. When they finally got to Kurama's they walked in on a rather disturbing sight. Kat and Koenma were on the couch kissin' and doing who knows what else when everyone walked in. Everyone screamed, and Koenma said "Oh shit" and him and Kat disappeared. "Well that was gross!" Jamie said. "MY COUCH! MY POOR COUCH!" Kurama shouted as he proceeded to drag the couch out of the house and on to the front lawn. Everyone except Yusuke and Keiko, who were kissing again, ran outside to see what Kurama was doing. He was burning the couch with a blowtorch in the middle of his front lawn. Everyone stared at him. He said "What? It was dirty!" and walked back in. As everyone was walking back in Chels stopped Hiei and waited till everyone was in and then said "I really do think you're adorable..." Then she kissed a very surprised looking Hiei on the cheek and rushed back inside. Hiei stood there a moment, touched his cheek, and then walked back inside also.  
  
Soooooooooo... Watcha think so far???? Is it okay? Heh, sounds like Chelsea has a crush on him, haha, Chelsea is one of my best friends and she really is obsessed with him! (YES YOU ARE!) I know its kinda short but I'll update soon! Oh and the title has nothing to do with the story... I don't think.... I was just listening to Good Charlotte while writing this. They are the BEST band that EVER lived in the history of forever!!!! Ugh I wish I could go to their concert on October first! Unfortunately, I'm poor and have absolutely no money of my own! Anyways... I'll see you in the next chapter. Till then... R&R! ~*Jamie_Kitsune_Lover*~ 


End file.
